


Pebbles

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	Pebbles

Counting pebbles lining the sidewalk bonded Y/N and Lovino. It had become their hobby as they walked home together from school until they parted ways on the third intersection dividing their street.  
"Did you know that penguins give the best pebble they can find to the penguin they like?" Y/N suddenly blurted as she counted the seventy-fourth stone that was seventy-sixth, or or seventy-seventh, or something else the other days.  
"Do you seriously believe that?" Lovino asked as he lost count after eighty-one. "Damn. What's your current count?"  
"Maybe seventy-eight?" Y/N's tone was unsure. She chuckled as she watched her friend sigh. "Let's just start again!"  
"Are you fucking kidding me? We're going back there? Fine." He scratched his head as he walked back first to restart counting followed by a smiling Y/N.

* * *

 

"What's that?" Y/N asked as she stared at a shiny pebble on her friend's hand. She lost count of the pebble lining the sidewalk.  
"Are you fucking blind? It's a pebble, can't you see?" Lovino asked in frustration as he shoved the pebble to his friend's hand. "I found it by the river when I went fishing with my brother yesterday."  
Y/N chuckled. "What are you, a penguin?" She held the pebble and smiled. "Thanks, Lovi. I love it." She looked at him and saw how quickly his face turned red.  
Both lost in count of the pebbles lining the sidewalk, Y/N and Lovino walked home together from school with the shiny pebble in between their clasped hands. And maybe, it would be alright to walk Y/N home first before Lovino crossed the intersection to go home and indirectly thank his brother for asking him to go fishing with him on that river where they used to spend their childhood together. And maybe, it would be alright if Y/N would join them to enjoy the fresh air and scenery there soon.


End file.
